Waiting on moments
by the Shutterbug
Summary: //AU.SasuSaku// He had fallen for her when he was five and didn't know her name. When he was eighteen years old he finally had her in his arms. He wasn't Prince Charming but he was her Knight in shinning armour. //OOC Sasuke and maybe a OOC Sakura.Enjoy//


**A/N: **_So how are all of you doing? I missed you all and I am very sorry for the wait. ENJOY! You can put on come sad music in the almost end if you want, you know after he kisses her. Oh! And yes this is a happy ending!_

**Warning: **_OOC Sasuke and maybe an OOC Sakura._

* * *

**Dark Angel Heart**

* * *

...

...

...

...

Waiting on moments  
_(It is just one moment and BAM! You are in love!)_

...

...

...

...

He was five years old when he first saw her. She had pink hair _(Hey mom, why does she have pink hair?) _And he never saw her eyes because he was just five and he didn't really want another girl asking him if he wanted to play with her.

But the girl has something about her that he really couldn't put his figure on. She never lifted up her head as she slowly pushed herself on the swing, her pink hair swinging behind her.

He wanted to ask her name.

But he didn't.

He was five and he had very big dreams, his father was his hero because well, his father did bring him tomatoes everyday and him mom was so pretty that the moon on the night sky was nothing compared to her and when he was going to grow up he was going to marry someone just like her. His brother was one big loser on earth, how could he not realize that Konon-chan liked him so much.

His (_Maybe, maybe just maybe) _best friend was Uzumaki Naruto who was a huge idiot on earth and couldn't really understand the difference between ramen and tomatoes.

And soon the dobe brought more people into the gang _(Hey teme, this is Mr. Gay artist, dog-face, long-haired bastard and shark-face. Losers, this is Angst-teme)_

He liked Konan-chan because she brought him tomatoes and always smiled at him and told him to kick his brother's ass for her. And he was pretty sure that when he was going to grow up, Konan-chan and Itachi were going to get married.

He liked the colours blue and black because they looked good on him and no his hair was not like a chicken's ass no matter what his brother and dobe said.

And he still didn't have the guts to go and speak to that girl.

"Hey, Konan-nee-chan! That girl isn't here today"

Now all that was left for Konan to do was to wonder who the boy was talking about.

...

...

...

...

He was eight years old and still happy but annoyed because he still didn't know that girl's name.

But she was still there every day, sitting on the swing and swinging herself slowly. He still didn't know the colour of her eyes and still didn't even know how she looks like except the fact that she had pink hair.

And no matter how fast he ran to the park just so he could catch her coming, she was always there before him. So all he did was stand by the big tree that was planted in the park and watch her but pretend that he wasn't because his mother had told him it was rude to stare at people and besides his brother had taught him how to stare without people coming to know that you are.

So he watched her, but not once did he see her raise her head and even look at him and then he would wait and wait for her to get up and go but she wouldn't. He was the first to leave, if he wouldn't have then his mother would have had his head for coming late.

And then some nights, he wouldn't be able to fall asleep because all he could do was think and think and think some more about that annoying pink haired girl who wouldn't even raise her head to look at him even once.

But then even if he did fall asleep, all he could do was dream about the girl. And some of his dreams where of him and her, holding hands and waking by the beach but her face would be blurry and she would smile and then they would come closer and closer and bam! He would wake up with sweat written all over his body.

He was too young for those types of dreams wasn't he?

And that stupid girl would irritated him so much, by running around in his mind so much like as if she belonged there and he wouldn't be able to concentrate in class (Even though he didn't need to) and Naruto would get hit a lot more than usual.

And he would get suddenly angry and then finally sad when some days she wouldn't be there and so he would wait there for like what seemed to be forever and then would finally get tired of waiting and walk home dragging his feet behind him like he was one life-less doll.

And then some day when she would be there, his heart would soar and he would feel like the world would be spinning and his brain would stop working and all he would be able to do was stand there and watch her like he hadn't see her in years. His stomach would do stupid flip-flops and all he would want to do was go and sit beside her. He was getting so annoyed of not knowing what was happen to him.

Stupid girl who didn't show her face

...

...

...

...

He was ten years old and still annoyed because well, he was partly annoyed that the dobe decided he was going to put tomato in his ramen and create some new type of ramen and so he stole Sasuke's precious ripped tomatoes and partly because he still didn't know who the stupid, annoying girl was.

He was still first in class and already knew that the largest mammal in the world was the whale and he could read French and his Kanji was totally amazing. His mother loved him dearly and his father was always proud and his brother never missed a chance to tease him.

He still had a large fan club and it had gotten bigger over the years and he already knew that when he grew up he wanted to be the heir to the Uchiha Empire and he knew that even though he would never admit it even if his life depended on it he knew that Naruto was his best friend and the others were people who he could trust.

He knew that vanilla ice-cream was better than straw-berry and he also knew that he didn't like sweets and he could live on tomatoes for the rest of his life. He also knew the meaning of gay, since everyone told him his brother was and the dictionary was a big help in finding the meaning of 'gay' which resulted in him knowing so much more. Ahem!

He knew that his brother had started to like Konan-chan and that the actually colour of water was transparent and that he probably shouldn't keep stealing his brother hair dryer.

He also knows that if he wasn't going to make that girl look at him at least once and tell him her name then he might just choke up, wither and die because he was sick and tired of his heart acting like he had just run ten miles without a stop and his head spinning all the time when he saw her. He was sick of the relief he felt when he saw her there and sick of the uncontrollable felling of sadness when he noticed that she was not there.

He couldn't stop that small smile on his face when he saw her.

So he ran from school every day and reached the park only to see that she wasn't there. She hadn't been there for a week. His heart dropped to the ground and his face saddened immediately and he wanted to scream and shout but he would just collapse and sit under that tree like he did every day since he found out that she wasn't there anymore.

He went home, didn't eat dinner. He hadn't eaten since she stopped coming because he just didn't feel hungry. His mother and father were worried sick and his brother would always stare at him like as if he was trying to commit suicide.

He just laid on his bed and wouldn't sleep and would just look at his ceiling and wonder why the hell that stupid girl left and what in heaven's name made him feel so sad about her going.

Stupid annoying girl who didn't know how she made him feel

...

...

...

...

He was still ten years old and finally, finally happy because that stupid annoying girl who didn't know how she made him fell, had come back. She had started to come back to that park now.

The park would usually be deserted and the only people there would be her and him. The spring flowers had bloomed and they looked beautiful. The girl still sat on that swing and look down, her hair acting like a shield covering her face from him and everything around her.

And he sat under that big tree with his bag near his feet and watched her because she still had that pink hair and she still didn't look up and he didn't want to miss any second he could spend in her presence.

The big Sakura trees had bloomed and the soft pink petals would fall all around them and he suddenly felt like he was in a movie, him being the prince and her being the saddened princess who was waiting for her Prince Charming to come along and save her from loneliness. But he couldn't save her just yet, he wasn't ready.

Sometimes few people would come along with their children and watch the Sakura trees in bloom but all that Sasuke could think of was that this park, this place was theirs. Him and that girl's and unknowingly he just wanted both of them to be the only people there.

He was still ten years old and still knew that Konan-chan and his brother were going to be an 'item' as Naruto said they were going to be, because even the oblivious dobe had found out about their feeling about each other.

But the good thing about everything was that no one knew about him coming to the park everyday because he was sure if they all knew then that would be the end of him seeing the pink haired girl.

Because Naruto would probably scare her away and his mother would run behind her asking her to marry him and his brother would never stop teasing him.

But mostly he didn't want anyone to know about that girl because he didn't want to share her with everyone.

Stupid annoying girl who didn't know how she made him feel

...

...

...

...

He was eleven years old and finally, finally tired of not knowing that girl's name. He finally had the guts to ask that stupid annoying girl her name. So one day when both of them were alone he went to her and said.

"You're annoying."

And at last, that girl raised her head and looked at him, actually looked at him. His mouth dried up and his head never stopped spinning and he felt so, so weird and those stupid butterflies in his stomach increased and he felt like he had died and gone to heaven.

Her eyes were green no, not green it was emerald. It was the most beautiful shade of emerald he had ever seen and her face was heart shaped, her pink haired curled around her face in the most beautiful way.

He felt like he was falling, drowning into a green vertigo from which he couldn't get away and heaven know he didn't want to. She looked at him for some time, Sasuke felt like he was staring at her for hours.

"And you're pretty." She smiled.

Her voice was the most beautiful sound of ringing bells he had ever heard, it was even better than the voice of his mother's but her smile was the one which caught his attention. When she smiled, it reached her eyes and they glowed.

"I'm Sakura, what's your name?" Sasuke cleared his voice since it really felt like it was stuck in his throat.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke"

"That's a nice name! Do you want to sit with me?" she pointed at the swing next to her. If Sasuke knew she was so friendly, he would have spoken to her long ago. He was too afraid of her staring at him like he was some alien.

"I've noticed you and what's your reason for coming here every day?"

So, she noticed him. He blinked as he looked at her. Her eyes were shinning and her smile never fettered. And god, she looked so beautiful and Sasuke had to shake his head to stop himself from being controlled.

"This place... it's... um, relaxing...?" his answer came out in the form of a question, he wanted to hit his head on that tree a few distance away from them. But he knew he couldn't actually tell her that he came here only to see her.

"Oh really? I like this place too, it's quiet and well I guess before you came along it was a bit lonely. But after you started to come, it was much better coming her" She smiled again.

"You see even though we never spoke to each other I really felt good when you came here every day and sat under that tree there," she pointed at the tree under which he usually would sit under.

"Hn"

"'Hn?' that isn't a word or even a sentence!"

"Ah"

She blinked, her smile disappearing and Sasuke felt bad again, because he so badly wanted to see that smile on her face. She tilted her face to one side slightly (Sasuke couldn't help but think how cute she looked.) and then suddenly, she laughed.

Sasuke's stomach had butterflies. Her laughter was so melodious, her eyes lit up and she would toss her head back slightly and Sasuke knew that he had never seen anything so beautiful ever in his life.

"You're funny! So..." she blushed, "Do you want to become friends?"

And Sasuke couldn't help but nod even though he knew that he didn't want to only be friends with her. He wanted so much more, he wanted something like Itachi and Konan had and the thing that his mother and father had between themselves but he wouldn't push her into something she wasn't ready for.

But he knew one thing and that was someday, that girl was going to become his and they were going to get married and have everything they had always wanted.

And as Sakura spoke, he listened. She told him about her addiction to chocolate and strawberries and everything that shines, she told him about how she liked looking at the stars at night. She told him about how irritating it is to listen to her friend go on about some boy she liked.

She told him that she was shy to look at him and so she hid her face under her hair. She also told him that it was not fair that a boy was as pretty as himself.

Sasuke thought that maybe she was very, very special.

...

...

...

...

He was still eleven years old and had just spoken to the stupid annoying girl who didn't know how she made him fell, he found out about her name and realized that maybe, and just maybe she was special.

And on the road to his home after they had spoken for so long (Not that he wanted to leave her, but Sakura said that she had to go because her father might be worrying about her)

So, when he walked home, that smile on his face never went away and he felt like he was on cloud seven and finally felt alive, so completely alive that he wanted to jump around (Like when Naruto realized that his ramen was made) and wanted to sing to the whole world (Like his mom did when she was cooking)

And that stupid idiotic smile on his face never went away.

When he reached his house it was 9:00 pm and he was sure that his mother was worried sick about him and probably thinking about going to call the police and tell them to go and search for her missing son. His father would be telling her to calm down and Itachi would be eating rice balls trying to show everybody that he didn't care if his brother was really missing when everyone knew that he did care.

He glared at the guard at the gate (even though it was quite hard since he was so happy) and told him to not say a word and snuck in by using that key under the pot.

His footsteps couldn't be heard but his brother saw him as he crept towards the stairs and called out his name.

"Sasuke...?"

He snapped his head towards his brother and glared but his eyes didn't narrow as it usually does when he was glaring so Itachi blinked. His mother turned towards him and opened her mouth to give him the big lecture about being late and how much she was worried.

"Sasuke-chan! Do you even know how much I was worried about you? Do you even have any idea how late it is and you still haven't finished your homework and now you will have to stay up all night doing them and then you'll get dark circles on you pretty face-"

"Mikoto," Fugaku then turned at his youngest son and raised his eyebrow, "Sasuke mind explaining where you were all this time?" Sasuke lowered his head, thinking about a lie to tell his father, "Don't you think about lying to your father, mister!"

"I was..," Gosh why did his mother have to be such a good observer, she knew everything about him, "I was at the park."

"And why were you so late? You must have known when to come home, right?"

"I met someone!" Okay, so he did know Sakura for like six years even though he didn't speak to her.

"Who was that someone?" Fugaku leaned forwards, intervening his fingers.

But Mikoto interrupted, "Is it your secret girlfriend? Please tell me it is a girl because my son cannot be gay!"

Sasuke blushed, lowering his head even more so they wouldn't see but Mikoto did, "My son is blushing! Oh my, Fugaku see I told you our son wasn't gay!"

"Kaa-san!" He whined, "Why does everyone thing I'm gay? Nii-san is the one who is gay!"

"Hey don't drag me into this conversation and I still think it is freaky that you an eleven year old knows the meaning of gay! And besides I have a girlfriend and stop changing the subject." Sasuke smirked, his brother was caught.

"You have a girlfriend? Who? And why don't both my children tell me anything, Fugaku?" whining, Mikoto turned on her husband.

Sasuke chuckled as his mother bombarded his brother with questions. He already knew that Konan and his brother had gotten together a few months ago.

His brother never stopped glaring at him and swore to take his revenge.

...

...

...

...

He was twelve and madly in love with that stupid pink haired girl who seriously didn't know how she made his heart meat so fast when she smiled and didn't know that he would do anything she wanted him to do.

He knows almost everything about. He knows that she likes chocolate, strawberries, shiny things, clouds, rain, sunshine, playing in the snow, music, the warmth, sweets, happily-ever-afters, romantic movies, Alice in Wonderland, Red riding hood, Cinderella and Snow White and the seven dwarfs. He knows that she believes in fantasias and dreams. He knows that she was waiting for Prince Charming to come along and take her on his white horse.

But Sasuke realized one thing, that he wasn't Prince Charming. He couldn't be Prince Charming for her but he could be her Knight in shining armour because he had faults and he was sure he could save her from the evil witch.

She knows that he likes the cold, hard rock, Linkin Park, tomatoes, walking in the rain, peace, action movies, hitting the dobe on the head, arguing with his brother, star gazing on his roof. She knows that he hates sweets _(What you hate sweets? How could you hate sweets, Sasuke-kun? Sweets are the best things in the whole world!)_, fan girls, losing, loud noises, people crying, romantic movies _(That's it. You are abnormal, Sasuke-kun, she said) _

But what she doesn't know is that he spends every single moment of his life thinking about her. That his mind is always clouded with thoughts about her and she keeps running around in his head like she fits in there. She doesn't know that he would do anything she wants and that he would probably eat chocolate and watch romantic movies just to make her smile even if it was for some short time.

She doesn't know that his heart loses a beat whenever he sees her at the park, that he runs all the way from his school to the park everyday just so he could see her, that every time she touches him, that place freezes and heats up at the same time and electricity runs through him.

She is still oblivious to the fact that his eyes soften to the slightest degree when she smiles at him and when she laughs his eyes melt completely, that his hands itch to touch her at least once and he feels empty when she goes home and fills with happiness when he sees her in the park every evening.

But he doesn't tell her how he feels because it was not the correct time and he didn't want to spoil the friendship he has with her. He doesn't tell her that she was the center of his universe and she was his sun and moon.

So as she talks about her day, he listens and watches her and feels his heart soar. He was always thankful that he could even spend one moment in her presence.

He knew it; he knew it so well that he was madly in love with her. He knew it like he knew that Naruto was an idiot, like he knew that Hinata had a big crush on Naruto since kindergarten, like he knew that after the crack of dawn comes sunlight.

He was screwed.

Stupid girl who didn't know that her smile lit up his whole world

...

...

...

...

He was thirteen and still madly in love with that pink haired girl who was so, so annoying and making herself even more annoying by running around in his head all day long, hell she even ran around in his dreams. That girl was driving him crazy.

"Teme! Hey teme, anyone in that angst brain of yours?"

"What do you want, dobe?"

Naruto grinned, "We all are going to go out for some ramen and then a movie, you're coming right?"

"No, I am not"

"Yes you are! Damn teme, you haven't been hanging out with us since... since um I don't know but it was sure a long time!"

"I'm busy"

"That's what you always say!"

Sasuke sighed, arguing with a dumb idiot was not going to get them anywhere and besides he didn't even want to go, he rather would go and hang out with Sakura. He didn't want to not go and see Sakura today. He wanted to see her.

"Please teme, you need to get out once in a while and Ino-chan said that she was going to bring her other friend from another school. Dog-face has seen her and said that she was very pretty. You need to come teme and watch how I get myself a girlfriend!"

"Firstly, Kiba thinks that everything with boobs and a number is hot, secondly who ever that girl is she will not fall for an idiot like you unless she is Hinata and thirdly I said I don't want to come!"

"Gosh teme I think that is the longest you have spoken for a month! And what's that about Hinata-chan?"

"Shut up dobe!"

"You're coming!"

"No I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"I said, no!"

"That's it I am going to go get Shark-face and we are going to blackmail you with that video of you singing last year," and looking at Sasuke's horrified face he added, "Oh yeah, we filmed it!"

Sasuke groaned. Life just didn't like him did it?

...

...

...

...

He ended up going anyway, because he would rather die than allow Dobe and that Shit-Shark-Face to show the video of him signing the Barney theme song in the shower, to the whole school. His fan girls who rape him then and there

He never stopped sulking, not even when they had reached the Ramen sow where they were suppose to meet Ino and her friend.

"See, I told you she was hot!"

"Are you kidding me? Have you even seen her? She is drop-dead-gorgeous."

Sasuke raised his head and looked at the two love sick idiots. Neji blinked and muttered, "I have to admit she isn't bad looking"

_Now even Neji? What was wrong with this world? _

For him the only person who would even come close to beautiful would have to be Sakura, because really according to him no one was going to be even as close to as pretty as Sakura was.

"Hey guys, this is the person I wanted you guys to meet. Now stop sulking and introduce yourself!"

"Hey, um... my name is Haruno Sakura and well it is nice to meet you all. Ino told me so much about you guys." Sasuke snapped his head towards her, his eyes enveloping her frame.

"Sakura? Is that you?"

She blinked.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?" She grinned at him and walked further towards him stopping when Ino asked them both if they knew each other.

"Mh-hmm, we do. He's the guy I told you about, pig. The guy I meet at the park every day!"

"What you mean Sasuke-kun is the guy whom you meet every day at that park you go to? No wonder Sasuke didn't want to come with us anywhere, he was meeting up with you!"

Naruto turned to look at him, "You mean you have a girlfriend and you didn't tell me about her?"

"No, Sakura isn't my girlfriend!" but he couldn't help but want her to be. Sakura blinked at the confusion around her and tilted her head towards him, silently asking him what was going on.

"You have some clearing up to do, mister!" great now even Kiba started to sound like his father.

...

...

...

...

After everything was cleared up, Sasuke came to know that Sakura was the friend Ino kept talking about, sure she mentioned her name but there were many Sakura's right?

Sakura came to know that Sasuke was the guy Ino was interested in but Ino couldn't actually find out whom to choose between Shikamaru and Sasuke. Her options were mostly leaning towards Shikamaru since Sasuke rarely showed interest in her.

The others came to know that Sasuke didn't hang out with them mostly because he was going to meet up with Sakura every day. And Naruto wouldn't stop teasing him, promising him that he was going to tell his brother everything.

"Which movie?" Tenten stared at the screen in front of her now know which movie to go to. Hinata was too busy trying to stop blushing since Naruto was standing next to her and their elbows were touching.

Sasuke was too busy trying to stop the butterflies in his stomach as Sakura blabbered about how much Ino spoke about him to her. Karin couldn't decide which flavoured candy she wanted; Suigetsu was busy staring at her ass. Kiba was arguing it some guy on the subject of weather of not Akamaru could be allowed into the movie theatre.

Neji was hectic about Naruto not talking to his cousin and Tenten was busy trying to get Neji to notice her. Temari texted her brother saying that she wanted to have rice balls for dinner and not sand!

"That's easy," Suigetsu grinned, "a scary one!"

Most of the votes were for a scary movie. Once the movie was picked, they entered the theatre and waited for the move to start.

Naruto leaned towards Sasuke and grinned, "Don't worry man, since Sakura is sitting next to you. You guys can make out all you want and oh! I sent Itachi a message saying that his brother had a secret girlfriend all along and that's why you kept coming late every day."

Sasuke couldn't wait for them to be alone so he could duck Naruto's stupid blond head into the toilet and didn't stop cursing Itachi.

...

...

...

...

"Achoo!"

"What's wrong?"

Itachi rubbed his nose, he was sure he didn't have a cold, so why was he sneezing?

"Maybe Sasuke is cursing me..."

"Why would he do that?" Konan blinked and then turned to get her strawberry-vanilla-chocolate-black current-butterscotch ice cream another lick. She then tuned to look at her boy friend.

"I just got a text from Naruto saying that Sasuke has a secret girlfriend who he meets every day."

"Oh!"

Konan went back to eating her ice-cream because she was sure she saw Tobi running around somewhere and she didn't want to share her vanilla-chocolate-strawberry-back current-butterscotch ice cream with anyone!

...

...

...

...

He was fifteen years old and still madly in love, maybe even more than how much he was in love before. Sakura still didn't know about his feelings towards her, he never told her.

He still continued to meet up with her every day, now that everyone knew about his secret meetings (well not any more) with Sakura no one stopped him and he was darn grateful for that.

His family knew about Sakura now and so he didn't have anything to hide from them anymore.

Itachi and Konan were still together even though they had their rough times (Some rumour about Itachi cheating on Konan with a guy, which of course got solved quite quickly). Naruto was still oblivious of Hinata's love for him.

Sasuke was sure that Neji and Tenten had something going on between them. Ino and Shikamaru were an on and off couple. Temari was going for counselling on controlling her anger issues because she was sure someday she was going to snap and kill her sand loving brother and her puppet loving other brother.

"So Sasuke, do you think you can reach the stars?"

Sasuke huffed, "That's impossible"

"Nothing is impossible if you believe you can do it!"

"That's what people with non-realistic reasons say."

"Hey!"

Sasuke grinned; it was so easy to talk with Sakura almost like breathing. And she always made him smile and hell; she made him laugh more than he could count. Sakura stayed quiet for some time before saying.

"Hey Sasuke, want to go somewhere else?"

He blinked and turned his head towards her, "Where?"

"I have a place in my mind, so do you want to go or not?"

"Okay, let's go." Because he couldn't say no to her for anything

Stupid annoying girl who would take away his breath with one single glance

...

...

...

...

"The river side? You wanted to come here?"

"Yeah... I like this place"

She stayed quiet and sat down on the grass, Sasuke sat down beside her. Their hands were touching and Sasuke could feel the electricity and warmth flowing from the place where his hand what touching hers.

Sakura was too quite today. Sure sometime they wouldn't talk to each other and just enjoy the silence but Sakura wouldn't stay quite the whole time. It was usually Sasuke being the one who was quite.

He knew something was wrong, he had become pretty good at reading Sakura.

"What's wrong?"

She smiled sadly, "Me and my mother would come here when I was small and I would always try and catch the stars in my hand. She would laugh and tell me that if I tried real hard and believed then, I would be able to reach them." Sasuke turned and looked forward.

"My mother died on a car accident eight years ago." She smiled sadly.

Sasuke didn't know what to do, she was sad and her being sad made him sad to. He wanted to see her smile again. He reached and took hold of her hand and squeezed it lightly like as if he was saying 'I'm here for you'.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, do you know what day it is today?"

"March 28...?"

"Yeah," she laughed, "It is my birthday today"

Sasuke turned towards her and stared. To think they spoke for so many years and he still didn't know her birthday. "I'm sorry, I don't-", Sakura just smiled "Don't worry about it, you're here right? That's all I want from you!"

"Well, um... Happy birthday"

She turned towards him and smiled but this smile didn't reach her eyes. She was so close to him and he could smell the peppermint, strawberry and vanilla smell coming off of her. She smelt good, his head started to spin as he looked into her eyes.

And before he knew it, he was leaning towards her. His hand travelled up and held her shoulders firmly; the other one went into her soft cotton candy hair. It really was as soft as it looked.

And he kissed her. Her lips were so soft and nice on his that he almost lost full control on himself completely. He moved towards her closing the space between them but not yet breaking the kiss.

And then it all came crashing down on him. His senses came back and he finally realized what he was doing. He was kissing Sakura, what was she going to do now?

He broke away quickly, looked into her eyes, her beautiful emerald eyes and then without wasting a single moment he got up and ran away from her.

Her eyes weren't warm as they usually were. She hadn't responded.

...

...

...

...

As he ran home, for the first time he felt like crying. He hadn't cried in years and the tears blurred his eyes.

He knew that what he did was wrong. He shouldn't have kissed her and the worst part was Sakura hadn't looked at him like she usually did; her eyes were different with some emotion he didn't understand. She hadn't responded nor had she pulled away.

And he knew that is she had called out to him, at least once he would have stopped and not run away, but she hadn't she hadn't even made a move to stop him.

His heart was breaking he knew that much, his stomach felt like it was gained a million tons and his legs were running as fast as they could. He felt so alone and he so badly wanted to run back to Sakura but he couldn't.

He knew he couldn't face her, he couldn't face her ever. It was too much, he would have understood if she had pushed him away but she hadn't and that hurt more. It was almost like she didn't care about him.

The opposite of love isn't hate it is indifference.

But he was sure Sakura didn't hate him, well that's at least what he thought.

He could see his house coming up in front of him, he dashed in, not even bothering to say an 'I'm home' to is mother. He ran upstairs and slammed his door rather loudly. He slid down the door slightly, and watched his curtains dance in the wind.

He felt so empty.

He got up on his feet, went and sat on his bed. He gently put his elbows on his legs which were off the side of the bed. He wished he could just die then and there. How was he going to face Sakura now?

...

...

...

...

Uchiha Mikoto had seen her son run up the stairs and had even heard the loud 'Bang!' coming from his room. It would be an understatement to say she was worried for her son. Sasuke had never acted like that before.

Itachi was in his room doing his homework or maybe he was sleeping (Mikoto strongly believed it was the second option). If he was sleeping then even an earthquake wouldn't have been able to wake him up.

So, she went up to her youngest son's room and knocked tenderly on the door, waiting for Sasuke to open it but he didn't. So she opened it, and peeped in only to see her son on the bed crouching lightly. His bands were covering his face, so she couldn't actually see his expression.

"Sasu-chan?" Sasuke didn't answer.

"Hey, sweetie, what's wrong?" Mikoto crept to his bed and sat down beside him and placed a comforting had on his shoulder. Sasuke still didn't respond.

"Do you meet Sakura?"

Sasuke just nodded.

"Did you two have a fight?"

Sasuke shook his head, slightly raising his head to look at his worried mother.

"What happened, honey?"

Sasuke lowered his head, "I... I kissed her, Kaa-san." He lifted his head to look at his mother. Mikoto saw the wounding expression on his face, she saw the pain he was in, and she saw his almost falling tears. He looked like he had just lost everything he had in this world, "She didn't respond."

Mikoto understood, "Come here..." she cradled her son's head as he put it on her shoulder. Sasuke opened his hands and held onto his mother's shirt.

And then slowly, just slowly the tears started to flow. His eyes hurt, his heart was even worst. His squeezed his eye lids together as he cried on his mother's shoulder.

He hadn't cried in so many years, stupid annoying pink haired girl who made him cry for the first time.

...

...

...

...

"You love her." It came out like a statement.

"I know..."

"You should tell her, sweetheart! You know she will understand."

Mikoto looked at her son as she held onto his shoulder. He had cried for some days ago but was still as miserable as he was before. He was staring at his hands, but looked a little better than he was before.

"It would be a miracle if she even talks to me, Kaa-san, I just ruined our friendship."

"No, you didn't! It's not wrong to fall in love with someone and I am sure Sakura still considers you her friend..."

"Hn"

Mikoto sighed it was no use talking to a stubborn Uchiha; she had learnt that lesson when she was dating Fugaku.

He hadn't met her since the episode near the river side. But he still went to the park everyday and watched her from a distance. She looked like she was waiting but he never let her see him.

She would wait till nine as usual and then she would leave with a dejected expression stitched on her face. Sasuke's heart ached every time she left, sadly but he couldn't see her. He couldn't face her just yet.

But then he knew it, he wouldn't be able to hold himself from seeing her any longer.

One day, the need to see her would become so uncontrollable that he wouldn't be able to handle it any more. Because that stupid girl was so confusing and so, so beautiful and made him fall for her since he was five. And he loved her so, so much and he needed her so badly.

That girl was driving him crazy. When she was around he made his so annoyed that he couldn't think straight and when she was gone, her absence annoyed him to no end.

Mikoto smiled, "Sasuke-dear, what is it that your age people say when you're uncontrollably in love? Oh! Yes, _you're screwed_."

Sasuke groaned.

...

...

...

...

"So, what are we doing back at the river?"

Sakura smiled at Sasuke as she asked the question. He turned and looked at her but didn't answer her question but only said an 'Hn' and turned back to look at the river.

He had decided that he couldn't stay without talking to Sakura a month ago and had gone and apologised to her. She had already forgiven him for not talking to her for a week and had accepted his apology with a smile.

Sasuke hesitated before saying, "It is my birthday today..."

He didn't see Sakura's expression but he already knew she was surprised by the gasp she let out. He didn't turn to her but he did hear her mumble some words.

"Well, happy birthday then..."

"Hn"

He felt a soft hand on his cheek and turned to look at her, she sent him a gentle smile as she leaned forward. His breathe started to come out faster. His head started to spin as he inhaled her scent, the butterflies increased. His palms started to sweat lightly and he felt his cheeks turn red.

Sakura was leaned in too much and before he knew it, she was kissing him and he was kissing back. Her hand was still on his cheek and one of his hands went into her hair. Their eyes were closed, her other hand came up and gripped his shoulder.

She was too perfect, her lips tasted so good and sweet. He knew she was the one. She moved closer to him, her lips applying some more pressure on his. He responded making sure he wasn't pushing too much.

When they broke away, he felt complete. Too complete

She looked at him with those soft green eyes and he wanted to tell her so badly. He wanted to tell her he loved her, so much that it was starting to hurt. Her hands fell away from his cheek and his shoulder, he instantly missed her touch.

"Sakura...?' hope was building up in his chest, if only she felt the same way about her, then...

She blinked, "You... you kissed me on my birthday, so I just thought I could return the favour..."

Sasuke just remained staring at her.

He was sixteen years old and just had his second kiss with the person who held his heart captive.

...

...

...

...

He was running, too fast but he couldn't help it. He had to tell her, so badly. He just had to, his life depended on it. If she accepted then well he would be the happiest guy in the world. If she didn't well, he was sure people didn't die because of heart break.

He reached the park and she was sitting on the swing as usual, swinging herself to and fro. Hearing him approach, she smiled up at him.

"You're here early!"

But then seeing him panting, she blinked and stood up but before she could ask what happen to him, he grabbed her shoulders and started to talk like his life depended on it. His words coming out in a rush

"I love you, hell I'm _in_ love with you. I've been in love with you since I was five! But only realized it when I was thirteen but I couldn't tell you, I didn't want to ruin whatever we had between us and hell, I didn't even know how you felt about me but I still don't know how you feel about me but I can't hold it in much longer and I had to tell you, I'm in love with you. God, Sakura I love you so much, _too much _that it hurts_!_ And I know you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"And I want you, I _need_ you. Fuck Sakura, I want to be with you forever and I swear I will keep you happy. And..."

He stopped, that was the most he had ever spoken to her.

Sakura just stood in front of him, her eyes holding the same emotion she had when he first kissed her. She didn't answer for some time and Sasuke was already giving up hope. His hands slid from her shoulders and he lowered his head, his hands covering his eyes.

He felt a soft hand on his cheek, and he couldn't help but think of how this all had happen before. He raised his head and looked at Sakura, his hands itching to touch her.

She smiled, "Idiot took you long enough!"

And she kissed him, it was slow but sweet and he felt the fireworks and electricity run through him. His hands held her waist and he pulled her closer and then kissed her back.

It was just like before, not too slow but not too fast either. And suddenly, he had a feeling that she fell for him a long time ago too.

Her hands were around his neck, he had to bend a little but that was fine with him. Hell he was finally kissing the girl of his dreams and he finally had her in his arms and he sure wasn't going to let he go, ever.

"I love you too, I was in love with you for the longest time!" she said after they finished kissing. Sasuke leaned and kissed her. This time... he didn't run away.

After some time...

"Ano, Sasuke-kun that was the longest you have ever spoken to me and gosh! I didn't know you were so corny!"

Sasuke tried his hardest to glare at her. He was eighteen years and finally had confessed to Sakura that he loved her.

...

...

...

...

It was time for the fireworks festival to begin, they both sat on the same swing, and it hadn't broken down yet! Sakura thought it was the power of love; Sasuke thought it was combined physics.

"The fireworks are going to start soon!"

Sakura jumped on his lap and he sighed, but wrapped his hands around her even more tightly. His legs were on the ground, swinging them both lightly. Sakura was looked up at the sky waiting for the fireworks to begin and then turned towards him.

"Oy! Swing, Sasuke-kun!"

He sighed again and pushed his legs to make them move. Gently, burying his face into her neck, he laid soft butterfly kisses on it making her blush and making shivers run down her spine. He loved have this effect on her.

A loud burst made Sasuke stop what he was doing and look up at the sky. Sakura squealed, "The fireworks started!"

As the giant bursts of colour adored the sky, Sakura excitedly watched it like a little kid, But Sasuke instead of watching the fireworks watched the girl in his arms a small smile on his face. She looked beautiful as the light from the explosives brightened her face, making her look even more gorgeous.

He loved her, and he was pretty sure he was going to ask her to marry him some day. She wasn't perfect but she was Sakura and he loved her for it, and hell, he was far from perfect too right? He wasn't her Prince Charming but he was her Knight in shining armour.

...

...

...

...

"Hey Sasuke-kun could you stop staring, you're freaking me out!"

Ah, how much he loved her!

* * *

**A/N: **_So? How was it? I hope you all liked it and please review. Um, this one is kinda dedicated to two of my Fanfiction friends, i am so sorry it took so long to reply to your messages Awesome-chan and Cherry-chan!_

_I am going to update AA:RR soon so wait for that one..._

_Review guys! _

* * *

**Written: (3/ 04/ 2010)**

**Updated: (3/ 04/ 2010)**

**Published: (3/04/2010)**

~Breathe~


End file.
